Quintavius Quire
Powers and Abilities Powers Quentin has been described as an Omega Level Mutant and an Omega Level Telepath. Telepathy: Quentin is capable of using deep and subtle influence on the minds of others. He has also displayed various psychic feats with the minds of others, including reading and communicating with the thoughts of others over vast distances. *''Mental Manipulation:'' He has the ability to subtly use deep influence upon multiple people, allowing him to manipulate their perception, judgment, wills, and common sense. *''Telepathic Tracking:'' He has enhanced psychic senses that enable him to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psychic emanations, especially if they pose a threat to his well-being and are in his immediate vicinity. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other, more powerful, telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psychic abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Mind Control:'' Quentin is capable of controlling the minds of others, assuming they are within his physical presence. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He has the ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Mental Paralysis:'' Quentin has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Quentin can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psychic Blasts:'' He can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but can affect a victim's mind and cause pain or unconsciousness. *''Information Absorption:'' He has the ability to quickly process, learn, and store information through mental transference. *''Psychic Construct:'' Through sheer effort and concentration, Quentin may create a large world within his mind, complete with artificial intelligence-driven scenarios and thousands of non-playing characters, each with their own back story being ran simultaneously. By pulling people into this world, they will enter a comatose-like state and, should they possess one, will be taken over by a secondary personality. The artificial intelligence will feed off the memories of anyone in this world, making some things unfamiliar for even Quentin himself. After keeping the world formed for several days, he lost control due to his already-disturbed psyche and no longer retained complete control over the world. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral or physical planes. In the physical plane, he can only travel in astral form over short distances. On the astral plane, he can mentally create psychic objects and manipulate aspects of his environment. *'Psychic Shotgun:' Recently, Quentin has learned to channel his mental energy as an astral shotgun constructs which manifests the focused totality of his telepathic powers, a power which he seemed to effortlessly manifest once he heard Psylocke did the same with her psychic blades. Much like how Psylocke's psychic blades do not cause physical harm, Quentin's shotgun deals mental damage leading to intense pain, unconsciousness, and possibly death. **''Psychic Rocket Launcher:'' Quentin displayed a brief demonstration of using his psychic powers to construct a rocket launcher. Telekinesis: Quentin can manipulate objects and others at will, project psychokinetic bolts, generate potent force fields around himself and others, and levitate himself to fly at supersonic speeds. The uppermost limit of his telekinetic strength is unknown, but it appears he is capable of ultra-fine tunage usage of it, as he was able to re-integrate his own body and most of that of a decaying Sophie Cuckoo. Psychic Intelligence: He possesses advanced cognitive and mental abilities allowing him to organize and construct his thoughts at accelerated rates, process data at high speeds, construct and formulate his thoughts with vast quantity and quality, project ideas and impressions into the minds of others, intuitively disable existing psychic phenomena and barriers that even other Omega level types could not, and naturally shield himself from psychic assaults. He thinks ten million brilliant thoughts per second. Psychic Energy Mimicry (possibly): When Quentin was in the process of dying due to a combination of using the mutant-enhancing drug kick and a powerful psychic blast from the Stepford Cuckoos, he transformed into a non-corporeal life form existing as a disembodied consciousness made of a form of psychic energy. He had some trouble holding this form at first when he got too tired or worn out, but so far, he is able to hold this form without trouble. Former Powers Phoenix Force: After becoming the new host of the Phoenix Force, Quentin was granted the great powers of the Phoenix. He presumably possesses the following abilities: *''Interstellar Travel'' *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis'' *''Resurrection'' *''Immortality'' *''Temporal Manipulation'' Abilities Super-Genius Intelligence: Quentin possesses a brilliant mind rivalling some of the smartest people on the planet. Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Adventurers Category:Students Category:Teaching Assistants Category:Males Category:Earth-616 Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Communication Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Mind Control Category:Telepathic Tracking Category:Cloaking Category:Paralyzation Category:Memory Erasure Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Information Absorption Category:Astral Projection Category:Psychic Weaponry Category:Telekinesis Category:Force Fields Category:Flight Category:Tactile Telekinesis Category:Enhanced Thought Processing Category:Energy Physiology Category:Phoenix Force Avatars Category:Interstellar Travel Category:Cosmic Pyrokinesis Category:Resurrection Category:Immortality Category:Temporal Manipulation Category:Intelligence Category:Psychic Energy Constructs